


Drabbling the Fellowship

by karelian



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Community: lotrips100, Community: rps100, M/M, Male Friendship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-17
Updated: 2003-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karelian/pseuds/karelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for various lotrips comms between 2002-2004 or thereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Page Six](http://www.pagesix.com/pagesix/51694.htm) says: "IT'S over between Viggo Mortensen, 44, and Lola Schnabel, 22, the daughter of Julian Schnabel. Sources say Lola - annoyed with Viggo's less-than-religious devotion to soap and water and his mysterious disappearances - broke off their two-year relationship earlier this week. Reps for Mortensen, in town promoting "The Lord of the Rings," didn't return calls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictional interlude for Brenda, who inspired the association.

LOLA: Viggo, I've had enough! It's over! Where have you been, anyway? Who were you with? And why haven't you washed? Your cock smells like shit!

VIGGO: Funny you should mention that...


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because viva_gloria and cinzia have destroyed my reason.

He's tired of the party. When he finds Viggo asleep amidst the coats in the spare bedroom, he pushes leather and denim aside to lie down beside him. Later, when Viggo wakes up a bit, he sucks salt and salsa from his fingers and licks icing from the corner of his mouth.

"I've never imagined it happening like this," Viggo murmurs, sprawled flat and passive with his lips falling back into a smile.

"I imagine it everywhere," Sean replies. "I'm so hungry, Viggo."

"Then come and eat."

By the time the others get their jackets, the table has been cleared.


	3. Wrong Region

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 tape challenge.

"It's the wrong fucking format!" Viggo groaned, tossing the tape into Orlando's hands. "My VCR won't play it."

Orlando laughed and continued to peruse Viggo's collection of naked Bean movies. Lady Chatterley was out in NTSC format. So was Stormy Monday. But When Saturday Comes was only available in Europe, and Viggo had been complaining for months that he couldn't see the infamous hot tub scene.

"Thanks for bringing it anyway," apologized Viggo. "But I need to ask another favor."

"Next time I'm in London, send you a video player," guessed Orlando. "Hey. Why don't I just send you Sean?"


	4. Never Saw Blue Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 song challenge.

"You been crying?" Viggo asks. 

Orlando shakes his head. The contacts sting; after filming he has red-rimmed eyelids with tears smudging his makeup. "I wish Legolas didn't have blue eyes."

"But they're dramatic-looking!" Elijah grins. "I never saw blue like that before."

"They're fake," Orlando shrugs. He looks from Elijah's depthless Tasman Sea eyes to Viggo's stormy Hauraki Gulf irises, taking their chins in his hands to study them. "You're the ones with the incredible eyes." Viggo looks amused, Elijah a bit embarrassed, but they both smile at him. "They should leave mine brown and let people look at yours."


	5. Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lotrips100, the challenge to take a work of fiction and open to a random sentence which should inspire a drabble. Like a fool I grabbed the book nearest my computer: _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. (No spoilers, all fiction.)
> 
> "'Who are all these ruddy owls from?' he growled." -- _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , page 29.

Sean didn't plan to write letters, but occasionally he was struck by something that he had to tell Viggo. Then he wrote on whatever was handy.

"Harry Potter stationery?" Viggo laughed when he rang, too impatient to bother with mailing a reply. It was a paradox that Viggo, a poet, couldn't be bothered with letters and phoned, whereas Sean, who didn't think of himself as a writer, used the post.

"It's my daughter's," he explained. "There was an owl in my garden, which made it appropriate." He'd described the bird, alert and pensive. Made him think of Viggo at once.


	6. Almost Like Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 simile challenge. Based on _The Fellowship of the Ring_ extended DVD directors' commentary about the riverbank argument between Aragorn and Boromir, during which Philippa Boyens says, "It's almost like lovers."

"Stay in character," Philippa ordered when she fled to take a call during rehearsal. So they did, even after they learned she would not be back that afternoon. Through dinner they conversed as Ranger to warrior, unburdened by any Rings, sharing reminiscences, happy together.

While stars filled the darkening sky, a slightly drunk Boromir kissed Aragorn. He trembled with passion, a man freed from his past. Silently they rewrote the script. It was past moonrise before Viggo's thoughts caught up with his body's eager performance.

"Sean?" Bright eyes met his, crinkling in the corners. And he grinned back. "Just checking."


	7. Like Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 simile challenge.

The falls roar onto the rocks while Viggo leads Sean behind them, but inside the sound is muffled, distant thunder. He found the cave while Sean was in England, and hasn't returned since that day, treading in the current.

"Freezing in here," says Sean, huddled against the clammy stone. Then, "I, uh. Fucked my ex-wife. Twice." Icy condensation runs over Viggo's hands. "I know what I want now. But if you --"

Viggo stops the words, capturing steaming breath in his mouth. Sean's tongue tastes like liquid tobacco. He tenses before melting against Viggo, fluid.

This river is rough yet traversable.


	8. Forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 sci fi/fantasy challenge.

He'd gone to Glastonbury for the church ruins, not nonsensical spiritual guidance. Yet Sean turned when the card reader beckoned him beneath the Tor.

"You will journey far away," she prophesied, crossing the Six of Swords over the Knight of Cups. "You will meet a man, an artist..." The Magician followed the Nine of Pentacles, then the Five of Wands, the fortuneteller's brow puckering as she turned cards. "...and an elf."

Sean laughed, seeing the Lovers succeed the analogous Devil. "They will transform you," predicted the woman, reading the Wheel of Fortune, the Ten of Cups. Temperance came last, forgotten.


	9. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 mirror challenge.

"What happened to your hand?" Peter asked Sean, dismayed. "Too much sword training?"

Sean almost lied and said yes, but Viggo was listening, and Viggo would know it wasn't true. So he shook his head. "Got my divorce papers delivered," he told Peter. "Must've got a paper cut."

Peter gave him a sympathetic glance and left him alone.

"What'd you do?" Viggo's voice was quiet, but his gaze was intense. "Hit the messenger?"

"No, not exactly." Sean recalled his own shock at his sudden flare of temper -- the glare, the blow, the glass shattering. "I just punched the person responsible."


	10. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ditch-your-OTP challenge.

It's unlike Orli to be so quiet. Something's bothering him.

"Thanks for driving me again," Liv says apologetically. "I feel so much safer."

"Safer," he nods, considering. "You think I'm gay, don't you."

"What?"

"That's why you feel safe. You think I'm gay."

"I," she fumbles. "I thought you had a girlfriend. That...girl, who's with you sometimes."

"Do you," he demands, refusing to let her change the topic. "Think I'm gay." The car glides to a stop.

"I guess..." She decides on truth. "Yes, I thought you might be."

"I'm not." His eyes burn into her. "Not so safe."


	11. Exegesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rps100, the gossip challenge.

On the way out of the reading, Orlando, waiting, holding a copy of _Coincidence of Memory_.

"The whole world will know who this one's about." Book open to "Communion", finger hovering over the word identical to his last name. "A friend saw this on the internet and sent it to me. The online amateur literary critics have it figured out. You don't even call me. Why would you publish this?"

"It's not that simple. And not about you." Apologetically Viggo turned the book around, thumb on the next page, beside the words that might give him away without the distraction.


	12. Misprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 pen challenge.

Elijah glanced at Viggo's t-shirt, made a strangled noise and doubled over laughing. "What's your problem?" Viggo inquired.

"Your shirt!"

"What?" Now Viggo looked annoyed. "Thought you weren't behind the war either."

"I'm not, but how's your shirt going to help?" Lij dissolved in giggles again.

"'The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword'? It's supposed to encourage dialogue. Communication. You think it's too esoteric?"

"Oh! Fuck! That's what it says." Still laughing, Elijah dragged Viggo over to the mirror. "You should capitalize the 'Is.' Because when you hunch your shoulders..."

"'The Penis Mightier Than the Sword,'" Viggo read. And snickered.


	13. The Magician's Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Narnia hallucination for the lotrips100 sci fi/fantasy challenge. Wouldn't have been written if I hadn't actually dreamed it.

A dream, Sean knows, for Dominic and Billy have turned into girls, and Orlando is a slave boy while John...well, John is a horse. Cate still has long hair, but she's a wicked witch; Viggo studies with Ian and talks to animals.

In this dream Christopher Lee is again a magician, and Sean's uncle, with Liv their neighbor. Sean watches history unfold -- Miranda and Karl searching for the missing Dave, Andy scheming in the form of an ape.

But Sean can't place the lion, though he's sure he's seen Aslan before...maybe even in _The Lord of the Rings_.


	14. Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 friendship challenge.

"You might want to wash them first," suggested Sean. 

Viggo blinked. "Aragorn wouldn't."

"Aragorn is the dirtiest man in Middle Earth," Orlando broke in, wrinkling his nose. "You're disgusting, but not that disgusting. Don't you wash your costume?"

Grinning, Viggo lifted one of the vambraces to his nose and sniffed. "Smells more like leather than you," he told Sean, who made a face similar to Orlando's. "Washing them would contradict the reason for wearing them. Boromir's carried away by the river. Aragorn's trying to hold on to him."

"Men," scoffed Orlando. "So sentimental." But when Sean smiled, so did he.


	15. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's challenge: Wrath.

"How many of us, Viggo?" Dave asks in a flat voice when Viggo puts an arm around him at the party, whispering something about coming over for drinks. "Orlando. Sean. Karl. Now me?" Viggo steps back, his eyes wounded. "Don't you know I live with someone? Or do you not care?"

"I do care," says Viggo, abashed and sincere -- a different man. "I'm sorry. I thought...I was wrong."

Only he wasn't wrong. Dave remembers Viggo earlier, as Aragorn, touching Faramir; his chest clenches with want. But that Viggo's a performance. 

Dave wants to hit the man he could have.


	16. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anger challenge, again.

Ian is officially the only gay man in the Fellowship. 

He glances around. 

Billy and Dominic are pretending to be orcs, wrestling each other in the grass. Elijah watches them, laughing. Sean Astin stands very close to him, regarding not the wrestlers, but Elijah.

John perches on a rock, describing how he'd play Hamlet were he still young enough for the part. Orlando sprawls at his feet, gazing up at him with unchecked admiration. 

Beneath another boulder, Viggo sketches in the air with his hand. Sean Bean smiles brilliantly, following his fingers.

Only the only officially gay man sits alone.


	17. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For new lotrips100 bitter challenge.

"I'm Karl." The dark-haired man stuck out a hand, smiling, and Sean took it, though he felt an irrational urge to tell Karl to piss off. It wasn't Karl's fault that Boromir was dead while Eomer had barely begun his journey with what remained of the Fellowship. With Aragorn. With Viggo.

"I'm Sean Bean," he said instead, shaking the proffered hand, noting that Karl had fresh blisters from riding and swordplay whereas Sean's had hardened to calluses. "Do those hurt?" he asked, turning over Karl's palm. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them. And then it'll be time to leave."


	18. A Taste of the Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "bitter" challenge at lotrips100.

"Take Kate Bosworth out for coffee," Orlando's publicist advises, so he does. Kate's fun to be around, if a bit immature, which is not her fault. She's too young. 

The photographer hiding behind the truck snaps a photo of them just after Orlando takes a sip of the awful Starbucks blend. He misses drinking Viggo's yerba maté. He misses not having to wonder where a photographer is lurking.

"How's fame treating you these days?" Kate asks him. She takes it in stride, the tabloids, the publicity, but she's also under less scrutiny.

"It's sweet," Orlando laughs automatically, but he's grimacing.


	19. Golden Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lotrips100 crossover challenge. I know nothing about football but felt like this had to be done.

It's a loud, awful party and Sean doesn't want to be there, but Posh fucking Spice, Victoria Adams, is coming on to him. You, me, husband makes three? And sure he's Manchester bloody United, but he's David fucking Beckham.

Not like anyone could blame a bloke.

Later, in the most famous bed in Britain. Dave starts on the right side, which amuses Sean. Spice is between them but that's all right; have to watch that metatarsal. Becks can bang in the goals here, too. 

Friendly match, Dave's tongue on the Blades tattoo, Sean's hands on the guardian angel. Both score.


	20. Pronunciation Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the rps100 dirty talk challenge.

"Cocksucker," snaps Elijah. That word from those angelic lips makes Orlando's own cock twitch.

"Cocksucker," Viggo drawls. It's not the flatness of his lips or the tone, but the gleam in his eye that makes it dirty.

"Cocksucker!" Dom's voice is full of enthusiasm. So is Ian's, though he speaks the word more slowly, rolling it in his mouth. John refuses to say it, Billy snickers through it, Sean Astin is very matter of fact about it.

"Cocksucker." Sean Bean's vowels flow like water. But the real beauty's in his tiny smile and swift, promising wink.

"Bean wins," Orlando announces.


End file.
